Christmas Gone Wrong
by Muggleborn-bookworm
Summary: My Name is Bridget Belikov and my family and i go on a family holiday and meet the mysterous Cullens
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys this is my New story if you are reading Spirit Bound lend me your heart then some of this stuff will corespond with that cheers Vicki**

**P.s I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF IT'S CHARCTERS BUT I DO OWN BRIDGET. **

* * *

Many people in this world believe Vampires are real; I am one of these people I guess that's because I am one. My name is Bridget Belikov I know it sound funny but it is my name and I am the daughter of Rose and Dimitri Belikov the best Guardian's in my world. My parents are Dhampirs which mean they are half human half vampire. I am a Moroi which means I am a full vampire but not the type of vampire that hunts down and kills humans but the type of vampire who wields magic I am a Spirit user like my Aunty Lissa which is cool.

I am 16 and already can do more than my Aunt. I can heal, walk dreams and read peoples thoughts and feelings, I don't have a bond mate though, my aunty Lissa does and that is my mum.

My mum is shadow kissed which means she was brought back form the dead and is now bonded to Lissa.

My dad is different too he was brought back form the dead but is not shadow kissed you see my dad was turned Stroigoi when my mum was 18 and he was 25 (yea I know a big age gap but they love each other) they where helping out St Vladimir's Academy as my mum was a student there and my dad was her Mentor which at St Vlad's is a type of teacher. There was a great attack on the school there were Stroigoi everywhere mum and Uncle Christen (Aunt Lissa's husband) killed most of them as uncle Christen is a fire user and managed to put them in flames and mum would stake them. When the Stroigoi left either because of the fact they got what they came for or that it was nearly sunrise, they realised that there where people missing and one of them was Eddie my mum's best friend and dads best man at their wedding. So they school lunched a rescue mission to bring them back, they managed to get back all of the captives but five guardians had died and my dad was one of them. When my mum found this out she feared the worst.

The next day the guardians launched another mission to get back the dead body's so they could be berried, my Grandmother was the head of this mission, my mum wonted to go along but grandma would not let her so she stayed behind and waited, when the guardians returned and dads body was not among those on stretchers mum hyped up as she thought he might be injured and following behind as he was a Russian God. But he was not he was a Stroigoi.

My mum ran all over Russia to find my dad. She found him and gave her a ultimatum Join me or die. Which of course my choose die which dad was not happy with and kept her around as his little pet to feed him blood which in my world is called a blood whore. My mum escaped from dad and thought she had killed him but she had not. Dad came after her and she found away to turn him back into his normal self which of course she did if she didn't I would not be here today.

Ok so I am about to tell you about a story of when my family and I went on a family holiday to the rainy town of Forks Washington where we meet people we never believed existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAY GUYS THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU ARE READING MY SPIRIT BOUND STORY PLEASE HELP I NEED IDEADS FOR THE TALK THANKS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER **

* * *

It was the 14th of December and mum, dad and i had just got home for the holidays. We were all sitting around talking about our last few months as the last time i had seen mum and dad it was my birthday which is in October and it was now December. Mum told me how she and dad had to stop Uncle Christen from beating Uncle Adrian up as he said something about Aunty Lissa that was uncalled for mum would not tell me but dad wanted to but mum said that i don't need to hate Uncle Adrian too. So any way we were sitting in the lounge talking when the phone rung, i got up and ran over to the phone thinking it was Lizzy my best friend. When i answered the phone it turns out it was Aunty Lissa. "Hello, Bridget it is your Aunty Lissa, is your Mummy or daddy home?"

"Hi Aunty Lissa they both are actually, who do u wont more?"

"Um....... can i talk to your dad he is a lot more understanding and agreeable" she laughed down the phone

"Ok hang on"

"DAD PHONE" i called as i put the phone down and ran up stairs to find my mobile i really needed to get a hold of Lizzy. I found my phone and was about to call Lizzy when i found my home phone and decided to pick it up to find out what was so important that Aunty Lissa had to dad and not mum. I came in half way through the conversation but caught up straight way. I herd Aunty Lissa say "Come on Dimka, I chose to speak you cause you are more understanding, please it just a little road trip to Washington we will have guardians, and you and Rose will protect Didge. Please, please, " Aunty Lissa practically screamed down the phone

"ok Lissa you win but you have to tell Rose, oh and Bridget you and i have to talk, and yes i know you are on the end of line i can here your breath" dad said into the phone Shit now i was in trouble.

I heard a nock on my door and went over and opened it "Hello dad, fancy seeing you here" i said sarcastically

"Bridget, what were you doing listing into our conversation" dad asked giving me the "if looks could kill look"

"um....... ok i wonted to know what was so important that Aunty Lissa could not talk to mum about and had to talk to you i know it is really bad but i wonted to know and you guys don't tell me anything and don't give me the whole protective crap because i really don't give a dam" i replied to dad as i walked in to my room and fell into my arm chair.

"oh Bridget so like your mother it is scary, ok so i guess you know we are going on a holiday to Washington, Forks to be exact, don't ask me why but your Aunty Lissa wants to so we are going" i laughed my god dad really was a push over "we leave tomorrow so get packing"

"ok dad i will see you do stairs in the morning"

"oh no you will meet your mother and i down stairs in one hour" ONE HOUR you have got to be kidding me, i have to pack be dressed and ready to go in one hour ARRRRRRRR

"um.... ok" i said breath less as i turned around and started running to my closet to get clothes and shoes in to a bag. Dad just laughed and turned around closing the door as he left. Great he we go lets do this

(**AN: oh how badly did i won't to end it here but i am going to be nice)**

**ONE HOUR LATER**

**RPOV **

"BRIDGET GET DOWN HERE NOW" I yelled up stairs to my daughter who was taking so so long getting ready.

"COMING" she yelled from the top floor finally _hurry up Bridget before your Aunty Lissa kills me. _I thought to my self

_Oh. Rose i would never kill you one i wouldn't be able to even if i tried and two i am standing at your front door LET ME IN!!_

_Woops sorry Liss _"DIMITRI can you get the door please, Lissa's here"

"Fine why can't you"

"um...... maybe it has something to do with the fact that i am 6 months pregnant and have full hands and i am about to throw up" i said as i dropped my luggage and ran to the bathroom, Dimitri just stood there frozen to the spot, woops was this the first time i had told him.

_Liss the key is under the turtle can you open the door, miner emergency._ **OK SO I WILL END IT HERE I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WE MEET THE CULLENS A GREAT SURPRISE ALONG THE WAY OHHHHH**

_Emergency, what emergency, oh i see woops_


	3. Chapter 3

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO WRITE LONGER ONES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WONT TO HAPPEN I AM GOING TO BE PICKY AND I AM GONNA NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I DONT CARE IF THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD I JUST REALLY NEED REVIEWS PLEASE OH AND IDEAS ARE ALLWAYS WELLCOME**

**

* * *

**

DPOV

DIMITRI can you get the door please, Lissa's here" Rose asked form the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine why can't you" i retorted as i walked to the door.

"um...... maybe it has something to do with the fact that i am 6 months pregnant, and have full hands, and i am about to throw up" What Rose is pregnant, no way no way 6 months, and she has not told me. Rose ran to the bathroom obviously to throw up, as Lissa walked threw the door.

"Ok can we talked about this in the car, and get a move on thanks" she said as she followed Rose to the bathroom. Ten minutes later we were all in the car and ready to go her comes the longest Christmas of our Lives.

RPOV

Four days ago mum and dad received a phone call form someone named Princess Vasilisa Dragomir from Montana who says she is a Moroi whatever that is, and would like to meet us, as we are the only Immortal Vampire's she knows of that are not crazy for blood, well obviously she does not know about Uncle Jasper. So mum and dad said sure, that she along with her family can come and stay with us. As evidently a Moroi is a Mortal Vampire, who wields magic, in one of the four elements WATER, AIR, FIRE and EARTH. Oh wait no five elements, the other one is SPIRIT a very rare element. This Princess what ever her name is, is a Spirit user.

"Renesmee, honey can you please come down stairs for a minute", my mother Bella asked. My mum and dad is an unusual couple in my world as my mum was human when they meet and my dad was of course a Vampire. The Cullen's had been living in Forks Washington for two years before my mum moved there to live with her father Grandpa Charlie who was the sheriff at forks police station. Anyway my mum and dad fell in love which almost killed both of them, my father twice and my mother seven times, i know SEVEN!, my mum was a danger magnet when she was human, only one of those was from when she became a Vampire, which was actually my fault, because the Volturi believed i was an Immortal child, which is not good. I am not an Immortal child i'm Half Human/Half Vampire, which in my world is very rare, in this Princess Vasilisa's it is very common so i am looking very forward to meeting them NOT! I don't want to meet some snotty Princess and her Family. Who just happens to be simply curious about us. WHO ISN'T!

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!, get your little vampire butt down stairs NOW!" my dad Edward yelled through the house which of course he did not have to do we have Vampire Hearing DAD! Dad can read minds so i can yell at him though my head he hates it, and most of the time so do i especially when i am thinking about Jacob Black my boyfriend he is a Werewolf and in my world this is crossing the line as Vampire's and Werewolf's are sworn enemies oh well. Once i had got down stairs at human pace everyone was staring at me, Uncle Emmett, looked like he might just fall asleep, if he could of course he would, and Jacob looked like he might join him, but you see Jake can sleep, so yea.

"Yes mother and father dearest, how may i be of assistance" i said in my best English accent which made Jake and Uncle Em laugh, which earned a if looks could kill look form my dad which once Uncle Em and Jake had shut up was directed at me Oopps.

"Oopps is right young lady"

"do you know i hate the way you read her mind Edward, she is a teen let her think for her self" my mother said to my father as she turned around to look at me "now Nessie this is Lissa and her Family, Her Husband Christen, their Children Olivia and Andre. Her Guardians Rose Hathaway and Masen Ashford(**AN: OK SO MASEN DID NOT DIE HAY THIS IS MY STORY) **and Christens Dimitri Belikov, who is Rose's Husband and Eddie Castile and Mia Rinaldi Eddie's wife" once my mother had finished i said "Hello it is ever so nice to meet you"

"HELLO!, what about me Bella" i herd a very high pitched voice from the back

"Oh, sorry Bridget" my mother said looking very sorry "and this is Bridget Belikov Rose and Dimitri's daughter.

* * *

**0K SO THATS THE CHAP PLEASE PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WONT TO**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK GUYS TO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER IT IS A LOT LONGER THEN ANYTHING I HAVE POSTED BEFORE HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!**

**OH AND THIS WILL BE MY LAST UP LOAD FOR THIS STORY FOR A BIT AS I AM GOING AWAY, I WILL UP DATE EITHER TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY FOR SPIRIT BOUND LEND ME YOUR HEART AND THE SAME GOES FOR THAT ONE **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**AS ALLWAYS I DONT VAMPIRE ACADEMY, IN THIS STORY I ONLY OWN OLIVA AND ANDRE DRAGOMIR OZERA AND BRIDGET BELIKOV **

* * *

LPOV

After, Rose had stopped puking her guts out we all jumped into the cars, and headed off to Forks Washington, were we will consequently meet the Cullen's, you see Rose and Dimitri believed that this was just a family holiday when really this is going to be the start of our new lives.

"Liss, what are you planning now?"Christen asked as we pulled out the drive way

"Oh nothing Chrissy dearest" I said as I grabbed hold of his hand that was not on the steering wheel.

"Mummy, why did you call Daddy Chrissy" my three year old daughter asked from the back seat, where she sat with her 16 year old brother Andre

"Well Olivia that is a good question, I call Daddy Chrissy because, daddy's name is Christen and Chrissy is a nickname from his name, like how everyone calls me Lissa or Liss as it is a shorter version of Vasilisa" I explained

"Ok, so if you and Daddy have nicknames, why don't Andre and I"

"Well, I do it is Dre" Andre answered Olivia for me "and so do you, it is Livia, remember Aunt Rose and Aunt Mia call you that"

"Oh Write" Olivia Giggled good I love my Family.

RPOV

The car trip was a quite one, Dimitri did not say a word until we stopped over in Spokane, that's when, Dimitri suggested, we stay the night, as we don't want the Moroi, to be on the road at night, because of Strigoi. Bridget and Andre shared a room, which is not a big deal; we know they won't do anything. Dimitri and I shared of course, we got to talking, and Dimitri asked the big question "Why did you not, tell me Rose" and of course I answered the only way I knew how, with attitude.

"Because Dimitri, unlike you, I don't spend every waking moment wondering if i'm pregnant, ok! I only found out three weeks ago, and I have not had a chance to tell you because, we have been at work. And when I am not Guarding, you are so, we hardly saw each other, over the last few weeks, and I was going to tell you when we got home because, I thought we had more time together, before Bridget got home. But since it took so long, for you to get home, I did not have a chance, ok?" and with that I got up and locked myself into the master bedroom size bathroom, and cried my eyes out until I heard a knock on the door to witch I promptly said "Fuck off"

"oh, Rose please, talk to me, i'm sorry about not talking, to you the whole way her, but I need you to know, that it was so I did not lose it, and hurt you, or the baby. Love I love you, more than anything in this world, including Bridget, I just need to know what is going through your mind, write now ok, if you want me to leave just say the word, and I will get another room and you, can drive with Lissa and Christen the rest of the way, I will take Didge and Andre, and we will be fine. Then we can talk about it when we get to Forks. Ok?" Dimitri said from the other side of the door, good I love this man

"Dimitri, the door is unlocked" and with that he came into the room and picked me up in one swift movement and moved me to the bed which is where I spent the rest of the night in the arms of the Love of My Life.

BPOV

Once we had reached Spokane, dad said that we had to find a warded hotel, (which is hard to find) because we had Moroi with us and it of course was dusk. Andre and I asked if we could share a room, to our surprise our parents very happy for us to. We of course knew that, they knew, we would not do anything, it's not us, to do that, the biggest thing Andre and I have down, is make out and sometimes, wearing barley any clothes. But tonight I don't believe will be doing any of that as we were both very tired, we had dinner around 7pm and then went to bed, it has been almost 24 hours since I last slept, moving from the academy to home, really mucks up a girls sleeping patterns.

"Goodnight Andre, I love you" I said as I climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Didge, I love you too" Andre said as he too climbed into bed, and wrapped his arm around my stomach. Soon after I was dead to the world, in the arms of the man I love, Oh, My, God, I sound like my mum.

No less than three days later we arrived in forks we only made to other stops along the way one in Seattle and the other in Port Angeles. Andre and I stayed in the same hotel room just the two of us both times, last night I almost lost my virginity, I know scary right, you see Andre and I were heavily making out, like ripping clothes of and stuff, we do that all time so no big deal right, WRONG! That's when Andre started rubbing my vagina, which he has never down, I instantly stoped kissing him and all he said was "too far" I nodded and he just got into bed and went to sleep, so did I I thought it was no big deal but know I can't stop thinking about it, that is all that is on my mind, how close I could have come to losing it last night.

So anyway when we arrived in forks, we meet a girl named Bella and it turns out she is a Vampire, and not just and Vampire but a immortal Vampire like the Strigoi, Mum, Dad, Aunty Lissa and Uncle Christen got into a huge argument about it, and I just could not stand to watch them argue like that so I left and went back to the car. After about ten minutes the arguing had stopped I decided that I would head back in side

Once I had reached the door I could hear Bella introducing us she said everyone's name but mine and I heard a girl's voice, probably around my age or younger say.

"Hello it is ever so nice to meet you" I walked inside and said

"HELLO, what about me Bella"

"Oh, sorry Bridget" Bella said looking very sorry "and this is Bridget Belikov, Rose and Dimitri's daughter.

"Nice to finally meet someone my own age for once, hi Bridget, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but you can call me Nessie" Renesmee said as she side stepped her mother and Uncle Eddie who happen to be standing in front of her "and this is my family, my mother Bella, my father Edward, my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper who I call Uncy Jazz and my Aunt Alice the shopaholic. My grandparents Carlisle and Esme and of course my Best Friend Jacob he is a werewolf" she giggled once she had finished and ran to the smoking hot werewolf right in front of me yummy, cut me of a piece of that hunky chuck of man meat.

"Um, Renesmee can I talk to you for a minute outside away from the house and hearing distance" Edward asked her after Jacob had picked her up into what looked like a bone crushing hug, oh he is just so good dam hot. Stop It Bridget, you're in Love with Andre, remember, he asked you to be his Girlfriend last week, remember, and you said, yes!

"Sure Daddy, be back real soon" Nessie said, as she left and followed her father outside.

"What was that about? Are you sure you don't have to follow them Bells?" Jacob asked

"No Jake I don't, Edward knows what he is doing" Bella replied, looking outside probably in hopes of finding her daughter, and husband.

"Oh, Bella you might want to, Edward is going to need your help" Alice giggled as she jumped up and down. "Rose, Dimitri, do you mind if I borrow your lovely daughter for a minute or two?" Alice asked, as Bella disappeared out the back door, to follow her husband and daughter.

"No, of course not" my mother said, as she pushed me forward.

"Come along, Bridget I have lots to talk to you about" Alice said taking my hand and directing me to the garden. "Now Bridget" Alice said, once we had reached the garden, "what is this I here, about you, having feelings for my niece's Boyfriend" BOYFRIEND! Oh No!

* * *

**so there you go enjoy **


	5. Chapter 5 AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST AUTHORS NOTE AND WILL BE MY LAST!**

**I NEED HELP WITH THE STORY I NEED TO HAVE AT LEAST 5 PEOPLE ANSWER MY POLL WHICH IS NOW ON MY PROFILE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS PLEASE **

**THANKS VICKI **

**HERE ARE SOME IDEAS NONE OF THESE ARE ON THE POLL THESE ARE DIFFERENT **

**1. RENESMEE AND JAKE RUNAWAY BECAUSE OF BRIDGET**

**2. BRIDGET TELLS ANDRE SHE IS READY **

**3. ROSE AND DIMITRI ASK BELLA AND EDWARD TOO TURN THEM INTO THEIR TYPE OF VAMPIRES **

**4. LISSA AND ALICE GO ON A SHOPPING TRIP AND LISSA FINDS OUT SOMETHING AMAZING **

**5. ROSALIE FALLS PREGENT AND HAS KNOW IDEAD HOW **

**6. RENESMEE TELLS JAKE SHE LOVES HIM **

**7. THE WOLFS TURN UP AND SOMEONE IS HURT **

**WELL THAT IS IT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE OF THESE 7 YOU LIKE AND ANSWER THE POLL PLEASE**

**CHEERS VICKI-ROSE-BELIKOV**

**LOVE YOU ALL **


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS SO THESE WHERE THE OPTIONS THAT GOT VOTED FOR AS EACH RESIEVED ONLY ONE VOTE I DECIDED TO PUT THEM ALL TOGETHER FOR THIS CHAPPY HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**Bridget Tells Alice she does not love Jake but Andre. Andre tells Bridget he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Rose and Dimitri get into a big huge fight over Baby names and god parents. Bella and Edward tell Nessie she has to attend St, Vlads. **

Nessie, point of view,

As I followed dad outside I heard mum ask if she should follow, and Auntie Alice told her too.

"Renesmee, your mother and I need to tell you something rather important, and we are going to need you to keep an open mind, about this ok?" Dad asked as we rounded the cottage.

"Ok, Dad what is it?"

"Honey, your father and I have come to the decision to um...... send you to St, Vladimir's, when Rose and the others leave" Mum said as she sat down on the couch in our living room.

"What. Why"

"Because you, need to be around people of your own age and Kin, honey this is really hard for me to do but, you can come home every summer and Christmas I promise" mum, had tears in her eyes if she could cry she would be.

"It is ok mum I understand." I gave her a hug and then left to go and find Jake and tell him the Good news NOT!

Bridget Point of view

"Um....Alice I Love Andre not Jacob, I think Jacob is smoking but I want to spend the rest of my life with Andre" I said as I sat down on the garden bench.

"Ok, well then now that's settled, let's get down to business" Oh. Know what now " ok so you love Andre Right?"

"Yea"

"Well, ok then that's all I needed to know bye" and with that she got up and ran at vampire speed.

"Well that was weird" I muttered to myself as I got up and walked straight into a rock hard body, I looked up to find myself staring into a pair of Crystal blue ones.

**SORRY I HAVE TO GO REVIEWRS GET SNEAKPECKS LOVE YA BYE **


	7. Chapter 7

"_Well that was weird" I muttered to myself as I got up and walked straight into a rock hard body, I looked up to find myself staring into a pair of Crystal blue ones._

"Hi" Andre said as he stepped around me and sat down on the bench "sit with me?"

"Sure" I said then sat not next to him but on his lap, "I want to sit here"

"Ok"

"So, what did you wanna talk about" [**I KNOW SLANG BUT SHE IS A TEEN] **

"Bridget Alicia Belikov, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Andre slipped my of his lap and knelt in front of me "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" I looked into Andre's eyes and knew he truly meant it.

"Andre Dimka Ozera Yes I will marry you"

**I KNOW SHORT BUT I REALLY DON'THAVE TIME RIGHT NOW GIVE ME SUGGESTION ON HOW DIMITIRI SHOULD REACT **


	8. Chapter 8

"_Bridget Alicia Belikov, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Andre slipped my of his lap and knelt in front of me "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" I looked into Andre's eyes and knew he truly meant it. _

"_Andre Dimka Ozera Yes I will marry you" _

APOV

As I looked into Bridget's eyes I knew she was telling the truth, the only thing I have to worry about now is Dimitri and Rose. I know Rose will be cool with it as both she and my mum have been planning Bridget's and my wedding since we were conceived, so she will be cool, but Dimitri I am really not so sure because well he is Dimitri Belikov badass Russian God.

DPOV

I was walking out side to the garden when I heard Bridget scream "Andre Dimka Ozera Yes I will marry you".

What did my daughter just say yea to Andre, well I never?

RPOV

When Dimitri came back inside he looked a little frazzled and Edward started laughing.

"Edward, what are u laughing at" Esme asked

"Oh, nothing Ma, just something Funny Dimitri was thinking about" Edward replied

"Nice, Now I have been discovered" Dimitri Replied

"What happened love?" I asked as Dimitri came to stand by me.

"Bridget and Andre are engaged" Dimitri whispered in my ear

WHAT THE FUCK

**SORRY GUYS HAVE SO MUCH WORK TO DO AT THE MOMENT SO IT WILL BE AWILE BEFORE I UPDATE ANYTHING AGAIN.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok so ONE more chapter after this one and that is it!**_

* * *

RPOV

Oh. My. God, did Dimitri just say what I thought he said, oh god this is not good I hope Dimitri is ok with it , I mean he did come in and said it very calmly so maybe he is.

_Liss, what is Dimitri's aura saying?_ I asked through the bond.

_Well..... Not much but it is mostly yellow which is good, cause that means he is optimistic, hang on let me just get inside his head......._

_WAIT... Liss don't go in his head you know how much he hates it._ I could hear her laughing through the bond.

_We all know how he much he hates it._

_Yea well don't do it. _Christen was the one to snap us out of our talk, he hates it when we talk so no one can hear.

"Ok, everyone it is Christmas tomorrow and the Cullen's have been kind enough to let us stay, so Bridget and Andre will have a room together, Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and I and Olivia is staying with Nessie" Christen explained pointing in the direction of the rooms.

"Yes, Lord Ozera" Dimitri said with a bow, man he makes me laugh.

"Um.... _Lord Ozera_, have u forgotten about Guardian Ashford and Castile?" I asked while dragging out his name.

"No, _Guardian Hathaway _I haven't" He replied sneering my name "Ashford and Castile, you too are on first shift and Petrov and Alto you are on second". A chorus of "Yes's and Lord Ozera's" followed.

"Well I am off to bed, being pregnant and all really messes you up" I said as I grabbed Dimitri's hand and walked of in the direction off our room.

Three Years Later

BPOV

"MUM!" I called, I was preparing dinner, and had no Idea what mum and dad wanted, Last year Andre and I got married, it was the most beautiful ceremony ever, Andre and I had our own vowels, and everything was wonderful, until of course my little brother had to go and cry just as I said I DO. Mum had Ivan a little over two years ago, and he is just too dam cute.

"Yes, Bridget?" my replied as she walked down the stairs

"Ok, so I have been put in charge of dinner, what do u guys want?"

"Um, well your father, will eat anything but Indian, don't ask, I won't eat Chinese, and your brother will eat anything, so whatever is good" wow ok

'Um..... I am just going to order Pizza, Russian deluxe for dad, peperoni for you and Ivan, Veggie for me and meat lovers for Andre and the guardians"

"Sounds good, make sure you get Eddie and Masen their own"

"Yes mum" I laughed and walked over and rung the Pizza guy and got the Pizza delivered.

RPOV

_Hay, Liss did you guys want to come around for Pizza; I will get Didge to order more _I asked Lissa through the bond.

_No, it is ok Rose, Chris and I are taking Olivia to a dance show _Liss replied

_Ok, have FUN!_

_Oh, I will._

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What is so funny Love?" Dimitri asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Oh, nothing Liss is just taking Christian and Olivia to a Dance show" I laughed

He chuckled "Well that is funny"

I smiled "I know right".

* * *

_**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE QUICKER THE CHAPTER WILL COME UP**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HAY GUYS OK SO LAST CHAPTER IT IS FARLEY SHORT BUT IT HA A LOT OF INFO IN IT**

LET ME KNOW IF U WANT A SEQEUL

CHEERS VICKI

* * *

LPOV

_Hay, Liss did you guys want to come around for Pizza; I will get Didge to order more _Rose asked through the bond.

_No, it is ok Rose, Chris and I are taking Olivia to a dance show _I replied as Christian but Olivia in the back seat of the Volvo; Christian got a new car about a year ago his SILIVER VOLVO. He of course was trying to be like Edward, Chris and Edward had become great friends over the time we had spent in Forks and can't wait until we go back for Renesmee and Jacob's wedding.

_Ok, have FUN! _Rose replied I could hear the laughter in her voice

_Oh, I will_ I laughed

"Mummy, when am I going to have a baby brother?" Olivia called from the backseat

"Mummy, isn't having a baby boy Livvy, she is having another girl" Christian told Olivia as he drove out the garage.

"YAY! I am having a baby sister YAY!"

I couldn't help but laugh! God I love my family.

_17__th__ May 2011_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I haven't written an entry in a while but I thought it was necessary. _

_Three years ago, this Christmas my family and I stumbled across a different kind of Vampire The Cullen's. My family spent our Christmas with them that year and that was a time some of us would never forget. _

_Two years ago, I was blessed with a second child Ivan Dimka Belikov, my son Dimitri and I love Ivan the exact same as we love Bridget, my daughter and Dimitri's Angel. _

_And last year I was blessed with my first grandchild, yes that is right Bridget and Andre had a baby girl, named Rosaline Lissa Ozera named after both me and Lissa. Rosaline is the most talented young girl I have seen in a very long time, she spends hours every day dancing and singing, this young one will do great things._

_Well I best finish up because as I write Ivan is tugging on my leg going "Food, Mama, Food!" so I best go feed my children and husband who of course want Russian so looks like I have to pull out one of Babushka's recipes _

_Love always_

_Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov. _


	11. Chapter 11 PREVIEW FOR SEQUEL

**HI EVEYONE!!!!!**

**OK SO I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPPY, SO I DECIDE TO START THE SEQUAL! HERE IS A PREVIEW**

_**Let me know what u think 5 reviews and I will continue it**_

As I laded there staring up at the cloudless sky, I knew something was not right. Weather it was the crying that came from the inside of the house or, the fact that Andre was running outside with Bella in his arms, saying

"Didge, It's your mum, she's..... shes'"

"She's what Andre?"

"Been taken" Taken, what no my mother is the best Fucking Guardian around, well beside my Dad of course

"By, who?"

"Strigoi" That leaves only two people, either Adrian or Victor


End file.
